EMD SD40-2
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; SD40-2 (pronounced SD40 "Dash 2") is a type of six-axle, 3,000hp (though, many are often rated at 3,200hp and in some cases, 3,300hp) diesel locomotive built from 1972 to 1986 (and subsequently until 1989, minus current rebuild variants; such as the SD40-3 from CSX). It is an upgrade of the original EMD SD40; being part of EMD's improved/upgraded and more reliable "Dash 2" line. Many have been built (with over 4,000 built, and another 1,000 custom rebuild or build; including most of the original SD40 units being upgraded or rebuild to "Dash 2" standards), were purchased by many railroads, and are still currently in use (though, only CSX and Norfolk Southern still primarily use their fleets of units for general revenue freight service). History The EMD SD40-2 is an upgrade to the original SD40 only with higher tractive effort, modular electronics, and other features that surpassed the original. It was the first in EMD's "Dash 2" line of upgraded and improved diesel locomotives (which inluded improved wiring, improved dynamic braking systems, better tractive effort, etc.), and was originally meant to compete with the MLW (ALCO) M630 and the GE U30C, but quickly captured overwhelming popularity leaving EMD's competitors in secondary positions; in terms of sales. There have been customized versions of the SD40-2: the SD40-2F, a cowl-type unit built only for the Canadian Pacific; the SD40-2W, built with a wide cab; and many other variants as opposed to the original (as listed below). Many have been built and many still exist as of today, but are slowly in the process of being retired from primary service on US Class 1 railroads such as BNSF, Norfolk Southern, and Union Pacific (although CN, CP, and CSX still primarily use their SD40-2 units for general revenue freight service). Specifications The EMD SD40-2 uses a 16-cylinder 645E3 (645 series) engine from EMD which is turbocharged. It has the fuel capacity of either 3,200 or 4,000 US gallons, has a width of 10 ft 3 1⁄8 in (3.127 m), has a height of 15 ft 7 1⁄8 in (4.753 m) over the rails, and weighs 368,000 lb (170 tons) to 409,000 lb (204.5 tons) depending on the model. Though the original SD40 (and subsequent SD40-2) was rated at 3,000hp, later versions/variants of the SD40-2 were (and most still currently are) rated with an additional 200hp as a result of EMD's "Dash 2" upgrade/improvement (like with other models in the "Dash 2" line; thus having additional horsepower, better wiring, more reliable AC alternators, and so forth). Though, most of these units (being CP's fleets of SD40-2F units as well as CN's SD40-2W units and so forth) were built at EMD's London, Ontario facility; besides rebuilt units being rated at 3,200hp. Versions There are many different versions and/or variants of the SD40-2. (Aside from the original SD40.) *SD40-2F (CP Rail full-cowl carbody version; known as "Red Barns" by enthusiasts) *F40C (Modified passenger version used by the West Suburban Mass Transit District, later METRA; similar to SDP40F.) *SDP40F (Amtrak's first official fleet of diesels in 1973; rebuilt from a F45 or FP45 with SD40-2 specifications) *SD40-2B (Rebuilt cabless version) *SD40T-2 (Built for the SP and the Rio Grande; has special type of cooling system) *SD40M-2 (Morrison-Knudsen rebuilds of pre-Dash Two SD40's or SD45's.) *SD40-3 (Rebuilds incorporating microprocessor controls; notably from CSX) *SD40E (NS rebuilt SD50's with SD40-2 components and engines) *SD40-2E (Rebuilt version for the SP) *SD40-2R (SD40-2 Life Extension Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40N (SD40-2 Rebuild Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40A (SD40 built on a SDP45 frame) *SD40-2W (Used on BC rail and CN; wide-cab Canadian built variant) *SD40-2ECO (Experimental rebuilt SD40-2 used on the BN) *SDP40 (Modified passenger version of the SD40 with an equipped steam generator; the "P" meaning "passenger".) *SD40-2H (High-speed version or variant built specially for the Union Pacific; was often designated or rated at 3,200hp and consisted of having a "snoot nose") *SD22ECO (Rebuilt KCS SD40-2 with SD40 conversion kits; powered by EMD 710-engine) Trvia/Facts *'SD40-2 is said as: "SD40 'Dash' 2".' *Locomotive 2012; a Trains Magazine special issue; celebrated the SD40-2's 40th anniversary or birthday during 2012 by dedicating a complete section to the special locomotive. *The magazine itself, also regards it as the 9th locomotive that changed railroading out of their "10 locomotives that changed railroading" list. *KCS (Kansas City Southern) #637 was the''' very first SD40-2 ever built', but was unfortunately scrapped (unlike IC #6071). *The SD40-2 is considered to be one of the most popular locomotives of many railfans, and is easily distinguishable from other types of power due to the frame "porches" both front and rear. *The type of locomotive has also been said to be the known as the '"Chevy Silverado of Diesel Locomotives" as regarded by enthusiasts. *Like every other locomotive built by EMD other than the GP59 (being the only other short hood production unit ordered by either railroad); the Southern Railroad and Norfolk And Western railroads (including their successor; Norfolk Southern) had "'''hi-hood" or "high-hood" variants of the SD40 and SD40-2, to whom the short hood, front hood, or "nose" of the locomotive was extended to provide better safety (as well as better weight stability) for head-on collisions; thus, the "high-hood" being an early example of a safety-cab. *Burlington Northern, Union Pacific, Canadian Pacific, and Conrail had the largest fleets of SD40-2's out of all North American Class 1 railroads. *Several SD40-2s have been built with "snoot" style noses, which are extended hoods on the front of a diesel locomotive meant for housing special components or utilities (including a small lavatory or restroom with a toilet) like with UP's SD40-2H units (as seen below in the last section). *Illinois Central (IC) SD40 #6071 (originally EMD #434, later Gulf Mobile & Ohio #950) is the ''very first ''SD40 ever built, but was originally built on a SD35 frame with SD40 hood features. What else is unique about this particular locomotive is the fact that its Operation Lifesaver-sponsored. It now currently resides at the Illinois Railroad Museum in its' Operation Lifesaver scheme. (This unit was also one of the several to be converted into an unofficial SD40A rebuild; having the center turbo-charged radiator section removed as with how the MP removed theirs on all of their units.) *CSX SD40 #4617 (originally C&O #7534), was the very last locomotive to remain in C&O paint (Chesapeake and Ohio; a CSX predecessor) until 2009, when the patched unit finally received CSX's current YN3 paint scheme. It is also the very 'last and '''only '''true or non-modified SD40 on CSX's roster. *AVWR (Allegheny And West Virginia Railroad) #1206 is a SD40-2 which was used for the film "Unstoppable", which chased after two runaway AC4400CW's leading a train hauling toxic chemicals. *The DM&E has the largest fleet of SD40-2's than any other North American Class 2 or Class 3 railroad. *Oddly, the Southern Pacific had two SD40-2's rebuild into SD39's and repainted into D&RGW liveries for the 1997 film "Switchback". What makes this unusual, is the fact that the D&RGW never owned any SD40-2's, let alone SD39 units. *The D&RGW was one of the only US Class 1 railroads to not purchase the SD40-2 during its production. *Most of the Illinois Central's fleet of SD40-2 units had their center radiators or dynamic radiators removed, and were often designated as a "SD40-3". *Oddly, two former SP SD40-2 units were rebuilt and repainted into the D&RGW scheme for the filming of a low-budget action film (similar to how the SCRX former D&RGW GP40 was used). Both units still remain in the scheme, yet they aren't from the D&RGW's heritage. *Ironically, the Canadian Pacific Railway (CP) purchased several former Norfolk Southern "hi-hood" units and eventually converted them to be used as "B-Units", designating them as a SD40-2B, yet their cabs simply had their windows platted over as opposed to being completely rebuilt. *The CP also purchased a fleet of former KCS (Kansas City Southern Railway) and UP (Union Pacific) SD40-2's; which some still remain in their original paint. *Many former BN SD40-2 units have been leased by various different leasing companies; as well as a fleet of former BN SD40-2's were actually purchased by Norfolk Southern to replace several fleets of former N&W and SOU '"hi-hood" SD40-2's which were recently retired. *As of 2011, NS has also rebuilt several more fleets of their "hi-hood" SD40-2 units to have a unqiue type of safety cab known as an "Admiral Cab", which as a thicker and taller hood, as well as having "Whisper-Cab" features like with the EMD SD70I and SD60I. The particular type of cab is similar to the "Cresent Cab" used on their SD60E units. *The term, "Admiral Cab" is actually the nickname of the unique cab given by rail employees and railfans; to whom the cab interior resembles an "Admiral's Quarters" on a naval vessel or ship. *NS 3329 was once actually the very first Conrail SD40-2 ever purchased by the railroad, as well as wearing an exclusive Maersk Sealand intermodal scheme to celebrate the opening of a new intermodal facility in California. This unit still remains on NS' roster, but no longer wears the exclusive Maersk Sealand scheme. *CP 6078; a SD40-2B (known as the "odd-ball SD40-2 by railfans); is actually a converted SD40-2 which was wrecked, but never fully restored. Thus, retaining everything but its original controls and cab components. *KCS has also converted a fleet of "snoot nose" SD40-2 units into SD40-2B units for MOW (Maintenance of Way) track repair service. *Some of BNSF's SD40-2B units are actually rebuilt from former BN SD40-2 units, while the others are from the ATSF's heritage. *CP also briefly equipped several of their SD40-2 units with radiator smoke deflectors similar to what was used on the GP40X units owned by the SP. *NS rebuilt several of their SD40-2 units into SD38-2 designated units for yard and local train service, but are in the process of being reconverted back into SD40-2 units as of early 2013. *Two CN (Canadian National) SD40-2W units were recently converted to use natural gas, and are part of an experiment or program to conserve fuel consumption and make fuel spending more economical for the railroad. *The N&W also owned several standard-hood SD40-2 units; most which were rebuilt from SD35 units. *Numerous SD40-2 units owned by the UP (Union Pacific) were once rebuilt with "high-speed" specifications (right around or during 1976-1977) which were often classified as a "SD40-2H". Such units were often regarded as some of the first 3,200hp units built. They have since been rebuilt into "snoot nose" SD40-2 units; though the nose design was originally meant to house the special equipment and gear (besides serving or acting as a form of streamlining) to give the units additional speed and tractive effort. *Several ATSF "snoot nose" SD40-2 units were actually fitted with early versions of Locotrol; and early form of DPU technology (though, DPU technology evolved from Locotrol III). *BN #6325 (the first SD40-2 unit delivered to the railroad's later massive fleet) was eventually renumbered and repainted to BN #1976, though it was involved in a grade crossing accident during its debut, furthermore being replaced by former GN SDP40 #9853, and was eventually renumbered to #1876 to commemorate the centennial anniversary of the United States (while #1976 served as a "Spirit of" unit, though the original retained such slogan after the incident). *Several former MP non-dynamic brake equipped SD40-2 units (inherited from the UP as a result of the 1982 merger) were rebuilt into units classified as "SD38-2" for hump-yard service. *BNSF #6327; a former BN (originally GN) SDP40, serves as an example of a surviving non-"Dash 2" passenger variant of the original SD40 which was a member of a decent-sized fleet owned by the Great Northern for passenger service. *Oddly, NREX #9402 (a former SSW/SP SD40T-2) was rebuilt into an SD40-2 having the long hood replaced, though it still retains its original frame giving it an unusually long and out of proportionate body. Odd Rebuilts Though most may be exactly the same externally or internally, some railroads or companies (in general for that matter) have rebuilt various units into their own unusual, yet uniquely classified types. Such as: http://www.northeast.railfan.net/diesel77.html SD42-2.jpg BN 7502.jpg|BN #7502, which was rebuilt into a cabless SD40-2B dubbed as an "SD42B". Rare SD42T-2.jpg|SP #9182, an SD45T-2 rebuilt into what was considered to be an "SD42T-2". Gallery AVWR 1206.jpeg|Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad (AVWR) #1206 (the railroad itself, is entirely fictional and was created for the film "Unstoppable"). BNSF SDP40.jpg|A BN; Burlington Northern (originally GN; Great Northern) SDP40 which was once owned by the BNSF until becoming donated to the Minnesota Transportation Museum in 2009. Pre-CSX 4617.jpg|C&O SD40 #7534 (now CSX #4617). CSX 4617.jpg|CSX #4617 when it first received its number patchwork. BNSF SD40-2B.jpg|A BNSF SD40-2B (cabless rebuilt of a former cabbed BN unit). IC 6071.jpg|C 6071 (ex GM&O 950, nee EMD 434) is a SD40X built in 1964, which is often regarded as the very first SD40 ever built (though the unit itself was eventually rebuilt as a SD40A by the IC later on during its life). GM&O 950.jpg|GM&O SD40X #950 (before becoming IC #6071). CSX heritage units.jpg|CSX #4617 being towed with two of the three remaining Chessie System-painted units (on CSX's roster) in 2008, just before it was repainted in 2009. BNSF SDP40 Rear.jpg|The rear of an SDP40 revealing the distinct steam generator compartment (once used for housing a steam generator for passenger purposes). Rebuilt SP SD39 film units.jpg|Two rebuilt former SP D&RGW-painted SD39 units (rebuilt from SD40/SD40-2 units) used for the filming of the movie "Switchback". NS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|An ex NS CP-patched SD40-2 "hi-hood" unit. Former NS CP SD40-2.jpg|A former NS SD40-2 converted into an SD40-2B by the CP. UP-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|A former UP-painted CP SD40-2. KCS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|A former KCS-painted CP-patched SD40-2. Former BN NS SD40-2.jpg|A former BN SD40-2 which was purchased, renumbered, and repainted by the NS. NS 3329.jpg|NS 3329; the very first Conrail SD40-2, painted in the Maersk Sealand exclusive scheme. Awesome Photo.JPG|An ironic photo opportunity; NS 5401 poses with NS 3329; the first CR SD40-2 and one of the last Conrail-painted SD50 units on NS' roster. CP 6078.jpg|CP SD40-2B #6078; the "odd-ball SD40-2", converted from a cab unit (notice how the cab windows are plated over). KCS SD40-2B.jpg|A KCS SD40-2B converted from a "snoot nose" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab Diagram.jpg|An example of a NS "Admiral Cab" design. (Notice how the window frames, hood, and number board plates are slightly different from the original short hood cab on original SD40-2 units.) NS Admiral Cab SD40-2.jpg|An example of a NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab SD40-2 2.jpg|Another example of a NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2 revealing the distinct nose or hood. CP SD40-2 With Radiator Shield.jpg|A CP SD40-2 with a "radiator shield". NS 3821.jpg|NS #3821; one of the several SD40-2 units to be converted into a SD38-2, and is in the process of becoming it's original "self". Grey CN SD40-2.JPG|A grey-painted CN SD40-2 which is actually one of the many former Wisconsin Central (WC; units originally owned by the Algoma Central) SD40-2 units which were absorbed into the railroad after the WC's purchase in 2001. Standard Hood NW SD40-2.jpg|A standard-hood (low-short hood) N&W SD40-2 rebuilt from a SD35 with a SD35's rear axle shown in the image. Former MP CN SD40-2.jpg|A former UP (originally MP) CN SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab Construction.JPG|An SD40-2 at Altoona, PA, showing how the original high-hood cab has been cut clean off for replacement by an Admiral Cab. NS SD40-2 Close-up.JPG|The electrical cabinet normally located behind the cab of SD40-2's, though this one can be seen because the cab has been removed. NS 3229.JPG|A high-hood SD40-2 in Altoona, PA, awaiting conversion to becoming an Admiral Cab unit. BN 1976.jpg|BN #1976 (formally BN #9853); former GN SDP40 serving as a replacement for the SD40-2 (BN #6325) which originally retained said commemorative number (being #1976). KCS SD22ECO.jpg|A KCS SD22ECO (rebuilt with components from an SDP40). BN 1876.jpg|BN #1876 (the original #1976) with GE U30C #1776 hauling an American Freedom Train special during the United States' bicentennial anniversary in 1976. UP SD40X units.jpg|Two UP SD40X units working in hump yard service in North Platte, Nebraska on October 7th, 1986. UPY 861.JPG|UPY #861; a former MP SD40-2 rebuilt into an "SD38-2". DME Commemorative SD40-2 unit.jpg|DME (Dakota, Minnesota and Eastern Railroad) "Mount Rushmore"; the commemorative 50th anniversary (1941-1991) SD40-2, serves as a prime example of one of the many SD40-2's owned by the railroad (with the DME currently owning the largest fleet as of today, beating previous records). SOO SD40-2.jpg|A typical SOO SD40-2 (without dynamic brakes). NREX 9402.jpg|An overhead view of NREX #9402 revealing its unusually long frame (which originally was meant for housing the long-hood of its original basis; being the "Tunnel Motor" of an SD40T-2). NREX 9402 2.jpg|Another view of the unit. Sources http://www.altoonaworks.info/pics/contributor/g-carry/gerry_1.jpg http://utahrails.net/articles/up-fast-forties.php http://utahrails.net/articles/up-final-four-sd40-2.php http://www.rrpicturearchives.net/locoPicture.aspx?id=151008 Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Six-axled Diesel Locomotives Category:American locomotives